


Stim Toys

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month [18]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Autistic Sunny Baudelaire, Double Drabble, Fluff, Food, Gen, Post-Canon, Stim Toys, Stimming, Tumblr Prompt, autism acceptance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sunny likes to chew.[Prompt 15: Stim toys]





	Stim Toys

Sunny likes to chew things. She finds it soothing and relaxing and just… nice, and she chews a lot. When she was a baby, she would gnaw her way through hard foods and chew on inedible things like pieces of wood or small stones, loving her very strong, sharp teeth. She was a bit upset when her baby teeth fell out a few years later, but it turned out that her adult teeth are even sharper.

Now she is older, she likes to chew sweets and chewing gum, as well as the stim toy Violet gave to her. It is made of food grade silicone and is wonderful to chew, although she does break it in a few days. But the Baudelaire fortune means it isn’t a problem to just buy more. So soon she has an entire collection of chewable stim toys which she almost always has in her mouth, chewing as she flaps her hands and goes about her life doing her other favourite thing: cooking.

She is going to be a chef when she grows up and she’s brilliant at it already. So it’s normal to find her in the kitchen for hours, just chewing and cooking.


End file.
